


If this is happiness(I don't mind having this)

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: Emily was finally free, Done with college. Nothing but beautiful views and the love of her life
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	If this is happiness(I don't mind having this)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote anything  
> I'm really sorry if this suck

Emily was pretty sure she was still dreaming, she could hear the sound of the ocean right outside the bedroom window, she could smell the salt in the air, and the scent of her shampoo on the pillow. The radio playing low, a slow song she knew but couldn't remember the name.

That’s when she felt her. Lips on the small of her back, kissing her way up to the nape of her neck, soft arms holding her waist, perfume inebriating her senses, legs tangling up with hers.

She really didn't want to open her eyes , just in case it was all a dream and she hadn't graduated College a few days ago, then got into a plane destined to Greece and right now was laying naked in Aubrey’s bed ,feeling nothing but happiness, enjoying finally being this close to her girlfriend after so long.

“You now that I can tell you're awake, right” Aubrey said, with a small laugh just as Emily turned inside her arms, holding her, and started leaving small kisses on her jaw.

“Well, you weren’t here 5 minutes ago, so excuse me if I want to be sure this is not just my imagination playing tricks on me “she answered, finally looking up at Aubrey, kissing her gently.

“I think that these, are really god proofs that the last 16 hours were indeed real” Aubrey answered pointing the marks on her neck, the scratch on her own shoulder, and the many small marks on their bodies that were already fading.

They haven’t left that room since Emily Arrived, forgetting the world outside, getting completely lost on each other, a mixture of love and lust, desire and devotion. From moans and swearing to screaming each other’s names like a vailed prayer. Stopping only for snacks and naps, now and them, but always embraced. Until this morning at least

“We were out of food, I had to go buy some more, and I really think we should have at least one real meal” the blond said while getting up the bed, bringing Emily with her, and almost giving up her own advice when she saw Emily standing there, naked, looking for something to put on.

“Oh, by the way, your mother called me, asking for you, I told her you were ok, just sleeping the jet leg of” Said Aubrey when a few minutes later a showered and dressed Emily put her arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek. 

“And She believed you?” Emily asked giggling

“I don’t think so, but she accepted. I told her you would call her when you woke up. oh… and you should answer the Bella’s chat though , I wouldn’t be surprised if they charged in this house any minute now, thinking we died or something…I would, but I’m way to happy and relaxed, to let Beca and Fat Amy kill my mood with their teasing ” the blond answered while giving a plate of eggs to Emily.  
The tall brunette that was now helping set the table, sat at a chair laughing.

“Let eat first”


End file.
